


Miso, Milk, and Noodle

by Valgus



Series: Nest of the Crows [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Canon Compliant, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata and Kageyama ate dinner on empty dining hall after late practice and they ate noodle with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in the middle of the night after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miso, Milk, and Noodle

“What’s for dinner tonight, Hinata?”

“Miso soup, ugh.”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m hungry as hell.”

Hinata stood with Kageyama in the dimness of dining hall’s kitchen. Among heavy hum of gigantic, tall fridges, Hinata stuck his hands inside the fridge marked with yellow post-it (“Dinner for Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun”) and pulled out a tray of food for two.

“The lady from the dining hall, Atsuko-san, had told me that we could use the microwave. I don’t feel like bringing all these bowls and plates to our room, too,” said Hinata, placing the tray on the metal table near rows of microwave. “I mean, it’s not like she can mix the rice with the miso soup. It’ll get all soggy and weird.”

Kageyama, whose face showed no interest but to his future dinner, just nodded.

They helped each other with food heating on the microwave. When they finished, Hinata and Kageyama had their dinner on empty dining hall, with only two lights on the corner of the hall on. Hinata wanted fancier dinner, like something with meat or fish, but when he gulped down his warm miso soup. His tongue, throat, and stomach sang happily.

When food settled on his stomach, Hinata looked around and thought that having volleyball practice until late wasn't too bad. Sure, he, along with Kageyama, had to reheat their own dinner, but at least he got the whole dining hall just for Kageyama and him. Hinata was giddy to see sight that most people couldn't see.

Sat across him, lanky and smelled of sweat and gym, was Kageyama. His black hair had stopped sticking to his hair because of sweat, since dining hall was way cooler than that heated gym. He paid no attention to Hinata and acted like the only things existed in the world were the bowl of rice on his hand. Hinata looked at Kageyama and thought that hungry Kageyama looked kind of cute.

Hinata and Kageyama had won the three-on-three match against Tsukishima and Yamaguchi team. Not only that, Hinata and Kageyama also discovered that they were able to do quick spike, which supposed to be really rare. As beginner in volleyball, Hinata didn’t know whether what he could only do with Kageyama was something really amazing, but as long as he got to score and felt ‘guwaaah’, it was all good for him.

Sometime in the middle of match, too, Kageyama had admitted his fear tossing to no one. Hinata felt very proud of him, admitting it in front of his new teammates. But when the memory of Kageyama’s body warmth seeped into him the night before flashed in his mind, Hinata wanted to stick his head to nearest hole. It felt too personal to think about that in public. Thankfully, the match resumed quickly after that, to eventual victory of Hinata and Kageyama’s team.

“I’m done,” said Kageyama, slamming the bowl to table.

“Ah! Wait for me!” Hinata gulped down his rice as fast as possible.

Kageyama grunted, “Eat slowly, Dumbass. You don’t want to choke, do you?”

Hinata suddenly choked and coughed. Kageyama stood, took his sweet time to walk around the table, and patted Hinata’s back. Up close, he smelled stronger of sweat, but also of his soap of peppermint and fresh leaf.

With teary eyes, Hinata looked up at standing Kageyama, “T-thank you.” But he froze when he realise there were rices on Kageyama’s cheek. Chuckling, Hinata placed his bowl and chopstick to reach out to Kageyama’s cheeks.

Kageyama instinctively pulled back, “What are you doing?” His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned.

“You got rice on your cheeks,” Hinata said and Kageyama gave him his cheeks.

Hinata picked rice on Kageyama's cheek in a manner of a zoo visitor trying to pet a tiger.

 _Why were they such messy eater?_ Hinata wondered when he finished his meal too. The two of them then brought their empty bowls to the sink to wash it, before they return to their bedroom.

*)*

“Ugh,” said Tsukishima when he saw Hinata and Kageyama.

His hair was wet and he looked really tall, even outside his black school uniform, with white T-shirt and light blue shorts. Tsukishima was drinking a bottle of cold milk from the small fridge on 220, when Hinata won the race with Kageyama back to their bedroom. Kageyama appeared not long after, panting and frowning.

“I was happily forgot that we share 220 together,” sighed Tsukishima, as he made small, annoying smirk. “Well, I won’t object myself longer to the King’s sight. I’m going back to my room now.”

He reached for another bottle of milk and walked away. Before Hinata and Kageyama heard the sound of closed door, they could hear Tsukisihima saying, “Yamaguchi, here’s your portion of cold milk.” It followed a distance, muffled, “Thanks, Tsukki!”

Hinata was elated to see Tsukishima, because seeing him reminded Hinata of the match they won and the new quick spike he could do with Kageyama.

“We should do that too,” Hinata said, when they reached their bedroom and took off their bags. “I want to buy tons of sweet tea and stored it in the fridge!”

Kageyama scoffed, “You know you can just go to the vending machine downstairs to get cold sweet tea, don’t you?”

“Eh? Really? I didn't know we have vending machine downstairs! But it’ll be too far… Ah! I’ll ask my mother to send me some bottled barley tea,” sang Hinata happily as he chose what to wear after shower. “We won the match! We are Karasuno's male volleyball club's members now!”

When Hinata turned his head to look at Kageyama, he was surprised to see that Kageyama made a slight smile. “Yeah. We won. That was great. You can use the bathroom first.”

Hinata could only nod and entered the bathroom silently, the sight of slightly smiling Kageyama stuck on his mind.

*)*

Sometime in the middle of the night, Hinata woke up to sound of steps somewhere on the bedroom. He stuck his head from the bunk bed to see Kageyama shuffling into his jacket.

“Wha—“ Hinata started, but a big yawn interrupted him, “What are you doing, Kageyama?”

“I’m hungry. I don’t have protein bar anymore. I want to drink milk, at least," Kageyama zipped his new black jacket from the club.

Hinata yawned again, “Go borrow Tsukisihima’s milk. I think he has, like, a dozen of milk on the shared fridge.”

“I don't want to wake him up. Beside, I can't just take his milk without asking, you Dumbass!” growled Kageyama. “Anyway, I think I’ll go downstairs for vending machine.”

“Let me join you!” said Hinata cheerfully, tossing his blanket away, and jumped down from his bunk bed. After he landed perfectly on the floor, he grabbed his brand new Karasuno jacket as well and enjoyed the moment he slipped into the black jacket.

Even though it was spring already, it was still chilly outside, when both of them stepped out their bedroom. The dorm was very quiet. So far, Hinata could only hear light hum of the tiny fridge on shared kitchen of 220. He descended down the stairs with yawning Kageyama. Hinata looked forward to the vending machine he never saw downstairs.

It was just a small moment of dorm life, really. Kageyama got boxed milk and Hinata mirrored him. They sucked the box dry as they walked back upstairs, with extra boxes of milk on their jacket pocket. But when they returned upstairs, they saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi on the kitchen, cooking what looked like soumen.

“Nooo way!” said Hinata, jumping upwards. “You have noodles? Give us some! Give us some!”

“No,” said Tsukishima, squinting his eyes behind his glasses to Hinata.

“Come on! We’re teammates now! Hey, hey, how are you going to eat the noodle?”

“I think we’ll just pour some _shoyu_ on it,” said Yamaguchi, fidgeting next to Tsukishima.

“I have instant chicken soup package! We can mix it into the noodle! It’ll be tasty!” Hinata begged, practically drooling. “Right, Kageyama?”

Even Kageyama couldn’t hide the fact that he was hungry and the milk wasn’t enough. “Yeah, I suppose. I have some nori, too, if you two want some.”

Ten minutes later, the four of them on study chairs and bed on Tsukishima and Yamaguchi room. Tsukishima had some collections of dinosaur toys on the brand new racks upon his study. Hinata wondered whether Tsukishima had surprisingly cute side. They were slurping hot noodle soup into their mouth. Tsukishima, who initially asked why Hinata and Kageyama had to eat on their room, sat on his study chair. His glasses turned white when swept by noodle soup's steam. Yamaguchi was smiling when he offered tissue to Tsukishima.

“Aaaah,” Hinata moaned. “This is bliss.”

Kageyama, who sat on the bottom bed next to Hinata, grunted, “Your soup splattered to me, Dumbass! Eat more elegantly!”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were relatively quieter when they eat, but Tsukishima did sneer when he saw Kageyama and Hinata. “You two fought like married couple.”

Hinata was about to stick his chopsticks to Tsukishima before both Yamaguchi and Kageyama stopped him.

When Hinata and Kageyama returned to their room with stomach full of delicious noodle, Hinata couldn’t stop smiling and glancing at Kageyama. He wanted to say something like ‘see? Now you have friends and teammates! We’ll definitely spike your toss, so you have nothing to fear anymore!’ but he got extremely sleepy once he lied on his bunk bed again.

“Hinata?” called Kageyama, when Hinata almost fell asleep.

“Yeah?” Hinata’s eyes snapped open.

“That… was fun,” he said. “Going to vending machine. Eating noodle with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. I never thought that dorm life could be fun, but I guess I was wrong.”

Hinata smiled and chuckled, “This was just beginning, Kageyama. There’ll be mooore fun thing in the future!”

Kageyama sounded like he was smiling, “I guess you’re right.”

Hinata nodded, “Definitely.”

“Good night, Hinata.”

“Good night, Kageyama.”

And to sound of distance wind from the mountain and Kageyama’s noisy but strangely calming breathing, Hinata fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing them being hungry and eating and just... being in dorm in general.
> 
> I feel like this isn't much, but I'd be glad if you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
